halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pacogears12
Catherine Elizabeth Halsey Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, MD, Ph.D., es un científico y elogió a los empleados de la ONI, mejor conocido por su trabajo con el SPARTAN-II súper soldado y MJOLNIR armadura programas. A pesar de ser un civil, ocupó gran autoridad dentro de ONI y mandó un respeto considerable de muchos militares. 5 al público, fue bien considerada, en particular debido a la alta estima que sentía por su espartanos y la culpa que ella sufrió de condenar a la vida de un súper soldado. Vida Temprana No se sabe mucho acerca de la Dra. Halsey primeras etapas de la vida, pero lo poco que se conoce da una idea de lo que sería una prometedora carrera. En sus propias palabras, fue "... más inteligente que sus padres, siempre la lectura, hablar, aprender, y deseosos de compartir sus conocimientos con todos aquellos que escuchar." 6 A la edad de 15, ya la Dra. Halsey escrito su segundo documento de Tesis Doctoral, en la que discutieron arcaica línea de comandos. 7 También se sabe que en algún momento de sus primeras etapas de la vida, que supervisó la creación de la plantilla de tercera generación Smart IA 8. She was Admiral Ysionris Jeromi 's star pupil 9 . Fue Almirante Ysionris Jeromi 's alumno 9. Cabe señalar también que su personalidad sería muy similar a Cortana "s, ya que su personalidad se basa en la Halsey. En algún momento antes de la Segunda Batalla de cosecha, se desempeñó como mentor de Ellen Anders, aunque no se realiza todos los demás en gran estima. [ Dr. Halsey hecho grandes contribuciones a la sección III ONI muchos proyectos, incluyendo la creación y el despliegue de AI construye. Asimismo, creó y puso en marcha el Spartan-II proyecto, así como el desarrollo de la armadura MJOLNIR Sistemas. Estos resultaron ser todos los acontecimientos importantes para el Consejo de Seguridad, así como a la supervivencia de la humanidad. "Este muchacho podría ser más útil para el Consejo de Seguridad de una flota de destructores, mil Junior Grado tenientes - o incluso de mí. Al final, el niño puede ser la única cosa que hace la diferencia". Grado Keyes Jr., refiriéndose a John-117, en la ciudad de Elysium. 10 Dr. Halsey was the creator of the Spartan-II project, and she built a set of rigorous genetic requirements that any potential candidate of the program, was required to meet. Dr. Halsey fue el creador del proyecto Spartan-II, y se construyó una serie de rigurosos requisitos genéticos que cualquier candidato potencial del programa, estaba obligada a cumplir. From these requirements, she identified 150 candidates, but ONI would only give her funding to train 75 of them. Del cumplimiento de estos requisitos, se identificaron 150 candidatos, pero sólo daría ONI su financiación para capacitar a 75 de ellos. She met each of the candidates and determined who the 75 would be by flipping a coin and having them call it. Se entrevistó con cada uno de los candidatos y determinó que el 75 sería invertir una moneda, y teniendo en ellos la llaman. She had Lieutenant, Junior Grade Jacob Keyes accompany her in the interview of John-117 . Tenía Teniente, Junior Grado Jacob Keyes acompañan en la entrevista de John-117. She then had the children secretly brought to the planet Reach for training. A continuación, ha llevado en secreto a los niños en el planeta Reach para la formación. The 'kidnapped' children were replaced with flash clones , who died soon after. El "secuestrado" los niños fueron sustituidos por los clones de flash, que murió poco después. With the assistance of Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the AI Deja , she proceeded to train the Spartans. Con la asistencia del Jefe de Pequeña Oficial de Méndez y el AI Deja, se procedió a capacitar a los espartanos. She supervised their augmentation procedures, combat training, and education, and studied the effects of the Spartan lifestyle on the children. Ella supervisó el aumento de sus procedimientos, entrenamiento de combate, y la educación, y estudió los efectos de la espartana vida de los niños. She kept in close contact with them all throughout their lifetimes, from her base under Reach. Se mantienen en estrecho contacto con todos ellos a lo largo de su vida, desde su base en virtud de REACH. Annoyingly, she was always able to tell them apart from each other, even under half a ton of MJOLNIR battle armor. Molestamente, ella siempre fue capaz de decirles que, aparte de los demás, incluso menos de la mitad de una tonelada de armadura MJOLNIR batalla. Dr. Halsey always used their first names, never their ranks or Spartan tags. Dr. Halsey utiliza siempre su nombre, nunca a sus filas o Spartan etiquetas. This showed she had a huge amount of respect for and from, the Spartans; she was also able to order them around and the Spartans referred to her as "Ma'am", which is another example of how they respect her. Esto demuestra que había una enorme cantidad de respeto y de, los espartanos, que también se pueden ordenar en torno a los espartanos y se refiere a ella como "Señora", que es otro ejemplo de cómo el respeto de ella. She also knew many of the Spartans' closely held secrets, having taught many to them as children, such as the Oly Oly Oxen Free security tune. 11 . También sabía que muchos de los espartanos "estrechamente celebrada secretos, después de haber enseñado a muchos niños como ellos, como la Oly Oly Bueyes Libre sintonizar seguridad. 11. In 2552 , when the Covenant attacked the Reach Military Installation , Dr. Halsey was working in ONI's CASTLE Base . En 2552, cuando el Pacto atacaron la instalación militar de alcance, el Dr. Halsey estaba trabajando en la ONI CASTILLO Base. She volunteered to remain behind to ensure that all UNSC technology was secured from possible capture. 12 She initiated Operation: WHITE GLOVE , destroying several AIs (including Kalmiya ) to keep the Covenant from accessing UNSC databases. Ella se ofreció a permanecer detrás para garantizar que todos los CSNU tecnología se logró la captura de los posibles. 12 Ella inició la Operación: GUANTE BLANCO, destruyendo varias IAs (incluyendo Kalmiya) para mantener el Pacto de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas el acceso a bases de datos. With expectations that the Covenant would glass the planet and knowledge that even if they didn't, she would be facing an entire army of Covenant ground forces, it was clearly an offer of sacrifice. Con expectativas de que el Pacto de cristal del planeta y el conocimiento de que incluso si no, ella se enfrenta a todo un ejército de fuerzas terrestres Pacto, que se trataba claramente de una oferta de sacrificio. However, this changed when Spartans Fred-104 , Kelly-087 , Vinh-030 , Isaac-039 , and Will-043 appeared at the entrance to CASTLE Base. Sin embargo, esto cambió cuando espartanos Fred-104, Kelly-087, Vinh-030, Isaac-039, y Se-043 apareció en la entrada de la Base CASTILLO. With the firepower to potentially fight their way out, the possibility of surviving CASTLE Base's destruction became available. Con el fuego potencialmente lucha a salir, la posibilidad de sobrevivir a la destrucción CASTILLO Base disponible. She gave emergency aid to the Spartans for their injuries, but a data anomaly detected by her accompanying AI, Kalmiya , attracted Dr. Halsey's attention. Dio ayuda de emergencia a los espartanos para sus heridas, pero una anomalía detectada por los datos que acompañan a su IA, Kalmiya, atrajo la atención de la Dra. Halsey. The data had been accessed by Araqiel , an AI that worked for Colonel Ackerson , one of Dr. Halsey's main competitors within ONI. Los datos ha sido visitada por Araqiel, una IA que trabajaban para el coronel Ackerson, uno del Dr. Halsey los principales competidores dentro de ONI. After tracing the data access, Dr. Halsey stumbled across the AI, left behind by its master. Después de rastrear el acceso a los datos, el Dr. Halsey tropecé a través de la IA, a la izquierda por detrás de su maestro. Araqiel then proceeded to threaten her (he went as far as telling her he would fill the room with poison, and that she would be reported). Araqiel procedió luego a poner en peligro su (él fue tan lejos como él diciéndole que llenar la habitación con veneno, y que sería publicada). She started typing in "archaic line commands" to access his code directory and personal fail-safe. Comenzó a escribir en "línea de comandos arcaicos" para acceder a su código de directorio y personal de seguridad. She then shut him down. 13 After shutting it down, she proceeded to read through Ackerson's files and discovered a number of things including the location of Onyx , evidence of the Spartan-III program and a map of the mining tunnels CASTLE base had been built upon. A continuación, le cierra abajo. 13 Tras el cierre hacia abajo, se procedió a leer a través de los archivos de Ackerson y descubrió una serie de cosas como la ubicación de Onyx, la prueba de la Spartan-III del programa y un mapa de la minería en los túneles de base había CASTILLO se basa en. The latter particularly interested the Doctor as the file had been classified at X-Ray level, making the file abnormally important for ancient maps. Esta última interesa especialmente el médico como el archivo ha sido clasificado en el nivel de rayos X, con lo que el archivo anormalmente importantes de antiguos mapas. From this, she deduced that there was something of importance under the mountain. A partir de esto, se deduce que hay algo de importancia en virtud de la montaña. Assuming that at the very least these maps provided a back door, she chose to move the Spartans out of the base and into the mine shafts. Suponiendo que al menos estos mapas siempre una puerta de atrás, decidió pasar a los espartanos de la base y en los pozos de la mina. She then triggered CASTLE Base's self-destruct mechanism and activated the fail safe on Kalmiya. Se desencadenó entonces CASTILLO base del mecanismo de autodestrucción y activado la prueba de fallos en Kalmiya. With the Spartans in tow, they moved into the mine shafts. Con los espartanos en el remolque, que se trasladaron a los pozos de la mina. Over the course of the next five days, the Spartans and Dr Halsey searched the mines, looking for either an exit or what Dr. Halsey would dub "the most important discovery of the millennium." 14 On the fifth day, Fred discovered an entrance into a large Forerunner structure, and within, the Forerunner Crystal . En el transcurso de los próximos cinco días, los espartanos y el Dr. Halsey búsquedas en las minas, ya sea en busca de una salida o lo que el Dr. Halsey que copiar "el descubrimiento más importante del milenio." 14 En el quinto día, Fred descubierto una entrada en un gran Forerunner estructura, y dentro, el Forerunner Crystal. However, the acquiring of the crystal sent a spike of neutrino radiation, attracting the attention of the Covenant 15 . Sin embargo, la adquisición del cristal envió una espiga de neutrinos de la radiación, que atrae la atención del Pacto 15. Their location was now threatened by Covenant forces. Su ubicación era ahora amenazado por fuerzas del Pacto. Following a Covenant attack, Halsey and her team retreated into a hallway and sealed off the entrance, losing Vinh, and Isaac in the process. Después de un Pacto ataque, Halsey y su equipo se retiró en un pasillo y cerró la entrada, la pérdida de Vinh, de Isaac y en el proceso. However, they quickly discovered that the hallway was a dead end. Sin embargo, descubrió rápidamente que el pasillo es un callejón sin salida. It is presumed that Halsey and the surviving Spartans remained stranded at this location for some time. Se presume que los sobrevivientes y Halsey espartanos permanecieron varados en ese lugar durante algún tiempo. Days later, a group of Spartans, including John-117 , rescued Dr Halsey and the remaining Spartans and evacuated them from Reach to the captured Ascendant Justice . Días más tarde, un grupo de espartanos, incluido John-117, la Dra. Halsey rescatadas y el resto de espartanos y evacuados de llegar a la captura Ascendiente Justicia. Dr. Halsey later saw the importance of destroying this artifact after it caused a Slipspace anomaly that nearly resulted in the destruction of the Ascendant Justice . Dr. Halsey más tarde vio la importancia de este artefacto después de la destrucción que causó un Slipspace anomalía que casi resultó en la destrucción de la Ascendiente Justicia. After escaping Reach, the group fled to the asteroid belt that the Spartan's first mission had been in. While there, she stole the rebel governor's spacecraft and, along with Kelly-087 , whom she had sedated, escaped into Slipspace . Después de escapar de alcance, el grupo huyó a la que el cinturón de asteroides Spartan la primera misión ha sido pulg Si bien, ella se robó el gobernador rebelde de la nave espacial y, junto con Kelly-087, a quien ella había sedado, escapó a Slipspace. She entrusted the Forerunner Crystal to Corporal Locklear , telling him to keep it safe, hidden, and to do whatever it took to keep it from falling into enemy hands. 16 He later destroyed it, not totally against her orders. Se encomendó a la Forerunner Crystal a cabo Locklear, diciéndole que lo mantenga seguro, escondido, y para hacer lo que tomó para evitar que caigan en manos enemigas. 16 Más tarde, lo destruyó, y no totalmente en contra de sus órdenes. He did not know that the explosion would kill him. No sabía que la explosión lo mataría. The Covenant later recovered a few fragments. El Pacto se recuperó más tarde algunos fragmentos. [ edit ] Battle of Onyx Editar Batalla de Onyx In Ghosts of Onyx , Dr. Halsey and Kelly eventually arrive at Onyx, while reuniting with SCPO Mendez and eventually her remaining SPARTAN-II's and the SPARTAN-III 's. En Los fantasmas de Onyx, el Dr. Halsey y Kelly finalmente llegar a Onyx, mientras que la reunificación con SCPO Méndez y, eventualmente, su resto de SPARTAN-II y el III-SPARTAN 's. She helps decipher the mystery of the planet. Ella ayuda a descifrar el misterio del planeta. At first, she tried to maintain secrecy about her intentions out of habit, until Kurt-051 confronted her about it. En primer lugar, trató de mantener el secreto sobre sus intenciones de costumbre, hasta Kurt-051 se enfrentan ella sobre eso. She admitted that she was not actually looking for weapons , but rather the secret Forerunner Shield World which she believed to be equivalent to a bomb shelter and would be capable of keeping the remaining Spartans safe to evade all current war and let them live to fight another day. Ella admite que ella no estaba realmente en busca de armas, sino más bien el secreto Forerunner Escudo Mundo que cree que ser equivalente a una bomba de la vivienda y sería capaz de mantener el resto de espartanos segura para evadir la guerra y todos los actuales les permiten vivir a otra lucha día. Her relative expertise with Forerunner technology was vital to the survival of the UNSC forces on Onyx . Su experiencia en relación con la tecnología Forerunner era vital para la supervivencia de las fuerzas de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas sobre Onyx. At the end of the Battle of Onyx , she, along with Mendez, Blue Team , and the Spartan-III survivors, found herself inside the Shield World , which she believed was actually a Micro Dyson Sphere . Al final de la Batalla de Onyx, que, junto con Méndez, del equipo azul, y el Spartan-III supervivientes, se encontraba en el interior del Escudo Mundial, que ella considera que es en realidad un micro Esfera de Dyson. Her fate is not yet known at this present time, though she is believed to still be trapped within the Shield World, along with the remaining Spartan-II's, Spartan-III's, and SCPO Mendez. Su destino aún no se conoce en estos momentos, aunque se cree que todavía atrapados en el Escudo Mundial, junto con el resto de Spartan-II, Spartan-III, y SCPO Méndez. edit Halsey's Guilt Halsey la culpa Dr. Halsey carried extraordinary guilt because of the SPARTAN-II project , and she felt that she had exploited the children and destroyed their lives. Dr. Halsey llevado extraordinaria a causa de la culpabilidad SPARTAN-II del proyecto, y ella sentía que había explotado a los niños y destruido sus vidas. Though she continued to support them and gain monumental prestige for her efforts, she also felt responsible for each one who died. A pesar de que sigue apoyando y ganar prestigio por sus monumentales esfuerzos, también se sentía responsable de cada uno de ellos fallecido. She never could quite justify their exploitation as a "necessary sacrifice." Ella nunca podría justificar su explotación bastante como un "sacrificio necesario". She also had considerable respect for the Spartans, and addressed them by their first names. Her feelings of guilt were made evident by the fact that she often refers mentally to "sacrificing the few to save the many." También había un respeto considerable por los espartanos, y les dirigió la palabra por su nombre. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad se hace evidente por el hecho de que a menudo se refiere a mentalmente "sacrificar los pocos para salvar a muchos." Though this rarely works to soothe her conscience. Aunque esto rara vez funciona para calmar su conciencia. By the time she is rescued from Reach by the Ascendant Justice , she simply wanted to save as many lives as she can, believing as she does that the war is not one that the UNSC can possibly win. While she knew that her own Spartans, the SPARTAN-IIs couldn't be persuaded to turn from the war, she believed the SPARTAN-IIIs may not yet have been fully determined to win the war, and set out to try and weaken their resolve to fight. Por el tiempo que se rescata de REACH por el Ascendiente Justicia, ella simplemente quería salvar tantas vidas como puede, como lo hace creer que la guerra no es una que el Consejo de Seguridad pueda ganar. Aunque ella sabía que su propia espartanos, el SPARTAN-IIs no podía persuadir a su vez de la guerra, ella cree que el SPARTAN IIIs mayo-todavía no han sido plenamente decididos a ganar la guerra, y estableció para tratar de debilitar su voluntad de lucha. In addition, she decided to hand over data concerning Avery Johnson and how his Boren's Syndrome made him immune to the Flood to John-117 since if she handed the data over to ONI, Johnson would likely be dissected in order to find a cure to the Flood infection. Además, decidió entregar los datos relativos a Avery Johnson y su Síndrome de Boren le hizo inmune a la inundación de John-117 ya que si los datos entregados a ONI, Johnson probablemente se diseca con el fin de encontrar una cura a la la infección por las inundaciones. At first, John had no problem in sacrificing Johnson to save millions of people. Al principio, John no tenía ningún problema en sacrificar Johnson para salvar a millones de personas. At the end of Halo: First Strike , however, John-117 reconsidered and eventually destroyed the data due to the sacrifice of Admiral Whitcomb and Haverson . Al final de Halo: El primer golpe, sin embargo, John-117 y finalmente destruido reconsiderar los datos debido al sacrificio de Almirante Whitcomb y Haverson.